Espionage
by Ronile
Summary: Here I am, in my pyjamas, sitting in the lap of the one I thought would be the last person I would sit on. Well, no actually. Scorpius Malfoy's lap is not the last lap I would sit in. That'd be Mcgonagall's because she is one bloody scary woman.
1. Unusual Train Ride

**Author's note **I found it quite boring reading Scorose fanfictions where I could predict what would happen. So I did something about it

**Disclaimer **I just borrow this fantastic Wizarding World from J.K. Rowling

* * *

Here I am, in my pyjamas, sitting in the lap of the one I thought would be the last person I would sit on. Well, no actually. Scorpius Malfoy's lap is not the last lap I would sit in. That'd be Mcgonagall's because she is one bloody scary woman.

So back to the fact that I'm sitting in the lap of Malfoy. I don't really know how it happened. Or I do know how it happened, I just don't know why. _Why_ am I sitting in Malfoy's lap? I've been asking myself this for the last 15 seconds. I don't mind really. It's actually quite funny watching Malfoy's expression, because he doesn't enjoy this at all. So this brings me back to the other question that's been going through my mind. Why did Malfoy ask me to sit in his lap? It's not like he could have come over his deep utterly hatred for me in just twenty minutes.

* * *

He fixed me with his I-will-forever-hate-you-and-I'm-so much-better-looking-look when we got on the train twenty minutes ago. Fred and I were just about to try to get on the train at the same time as we always try to, we have yet never succeed, when Malfoy pushed us aside while snorting.

"What the hell are you wearing Weasley?" He said commenting my pair of snail pyjamas.

"Doesn't it look wonderful?" I said putting a leg up blocking his entrance. Malfoy just slowly backed towards another door giving me crazy eyes.

We could barely make it to the compartment where the whole cousin herd sat. We burst into laughter as we stumbled inside.

"Seeing you on the floor I guess you bumped in to Malfoy." Albus said picking dirt under his fingernails.

"I do know he entertains you two but could you please quite down. I have to finish this book by the time we arrive."

"Don't try so hard to be a smartass, Molly. Some people are nerdy by birth like Louis here for example and then there's those who try to be something they're not." James said.

Molly just frowned angrily and buried herself deeper in the book.

Fred and I still cried of laughter on the floor when Roxanne walked in and almost stamped on Fred. In her hurry of not hurting her brother she jumped aside and landed perfectly on my stomach. The air went out of me and I hoped I wouldn't die. Even if I do love my pair of snail pyjamas I'd rather die in something more elegant.

"Oh my dear sweet mother of Merlin! Rose are you all right?" Roxanne asked while she sat down on me.

"Oh yes of course Roxanne. It's as if I've watched a very good film and searching down the whole house for air." I whisper. "I normally don't have a very beautiful girl on my stomach but that's just a plus today."

"Aw that's sweet of you. It's almost as if I could give you a kiss."

"Just almost? You did jump on me."

"Everything for you Rose." She said as she leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are mad! Seriously when is your wedding? You two are almost as bad as grandma and grandpa when they've had a little bit to much fire whiskey." James looked deeply disgusted by us. He would look angry if he knew we did this mostly to annoy him.

We have always fought but it started for real the summer when I was about to start my third year. That was when he took my first kiss. Now this wouldn't be such a big deal if it was someone else. But I'm sure that James did it just because he didn't want me to have a rememberable first kiss. And that will haunt me for the rest of my life, he makes sure of it. No one knows of this though. James maybe thinks this is something he can blackmail me with but oh so wrong he is, this is perfect to use when I feel like torture him. I just have to become dads little Rosie and cry my eyeballs out. That's when a storm of Ron Weasley will visit James and have the famous talk and maybe a fight. I've planned this since he kissed me. I'm real good.

"Nice pyjamas by the way. Are you starting a new fashion trend or something?" James asked while pointing at it with his foot.

"Thank you James, I do love it very much. And if you must know I didn't have the time to change my clothes this morning. I was eating and that took some time."

"Are you sure you should eat so much? You'll never get your first kiss if you're fat. No one likes fat cows like you Rose." James gave me a cocky knowingly smile that I felt like slowly cutting up with a blunt knife. I wanted too make sure he felt great pain.

And as the dramatic person I am I stormed out of the compartment and started to search something fun that could entertain me somewhere else. I wasn't angry really. It was just a show for James to let him think he had some kind of power over me.

I walked down the corridor and when I passed an empty compartment I stopped. There's never empty compartments on the train. Ever. I pulled the door open and found Malfoy sitting on the floor.

"Close the door!" He whisper-screamed.

I opened it even wider just to see what would happen. He rose up and dragged me inside with him, slamming the door shut. Well this was interesting. I've never seen someone do something so fast in my whole life. He must be terrified.

"Scoooorpiuuuus!" Someone called in the distance as Malfoy flinched.

"I am maybe going to sound crazy but would you sit in my lap, please?" It sounded as if his life depended on it so I decided to go with it.

"Sure Malfoy. It's not like I could turn down such a nice offer."

"Straddle my lap so you're facing me. Then put your arms around my neck." As I did so Malfoy put his hands on my hips.

And here I am wondering what could possibly make Malfoy so scared that he even wants me, his arch enemy, to sit in his lap. I feel his body tension as we hear footsteps near. He lowers his head down to my neck and buries himself in my hair. I can feel his soft breathing on my neck and a barely noticeable shiver go down my spine.

"Scorpiuus!" The door opens and as I turn around I see Molly Boot, a hufflepuff girl in the year below me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rose! Didn't mean to interrupt you!" She turns around and is about to close the door. "You haven't seen Scorpius by the way?"

"No Molly Boot, I rather not even look at that goofy git." I feel Malfoy snort in to my neck.

"Alrighty. Have a nice time hun!" She close the door and continues down the corridor. Malfoy relax and lean his head back against the seat and my hands that rest around his shoulders. This is rather amusing. It will probably be the big thing of this week.

"I figured you're hair would cover the most of me up. It worked pretty well indeed. But goofy git? Seriously is that the best you could come up with?" Malfoy starts laughing. It is the first time I hear him laugh due to something is funny and not evil. It's kind of a pleasant laugh but it's nothing compared to his friend Aric Zabini's laugh. It is amazing. I could recognise that laugh anywhere.

"A real smart move there Malfoy, I must say I am impressed."

Malfoy must realise that he still has his hands on my hips and that I have not yet moved away from his lap because he suddenly get a weird look on his face and push me off onto the floor.

"You could have just asked me to move you know. But I wouldn't miss the chance to push someone either. It's something about pushing and hurting people that brings out a satisfaction you cant fill other wise."

Malfoy just stares at me as if I were a weird creature he has never seen before.

"So Molly Boot huh? You sure got your self into a deep, deep romance." I sit up and try to get as comfy as possible on the floor.

"We are not in a romance. She may be but I defiantly am not. Have never been and never will."

"You sure? Because she may be naive and a little dumb but not that stupid. There must have been something Malfoy."

He just turn his head to look outside. Is that a slightly red colour on his cheek? I start poking on him with my red shoe.

"Alright! Just stop it Weasley! We had a short shag at the end of last term."

"Oh I know. I heard from my cousin Molly. They share rooms so you do get some juicy gossip once in a while." Malfoy look like a hippo going in for an attack.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I had to be sure. If I haven't heard it from a reliable source it will not be that good blackmail material."

Malfoy now look like a hippo in an attack. And let me just tell you, they look mad.

"You're probably thinking you could tell everyone that I sat in Scorpius Malfoy's lap willingly but that's not embarrassing for me. At all. They would probably just wonder why I sat there. Everything goes back to you. You can't embarrass me, it's nearly impossible, without embarrass yourself."

It shows in his whole face that I've won this war of words and secrets. I sure am a natural at this.

"I may be defeated for now but don't you dare think I'll sit quiet and do nothing while you tear me down. Just you wait for it Weasley. There will come a day when you'll regret this." Malfoy hiss at me.

"Oh I'm counting on it." I say confidently but there's something about him that makes a tiny tiny part of me deep deep down worried. Deep down.

"But don't forget Malfoy, you owe me one." I say my final awesome sentence, walk out the compartment and leave the door open for a final touch. This sure has been a very interesting encounter.

When I walk back to the cousin herds compartment I am in much better mood then I were in when I left it. I walk in and find myself pushed up to the wall in a very lovely hug by Roxanne.

"Oh dear Rose where have you been? I've missed you so." She caress my cheek and plant a very soft kiss on my neck.

"Love! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. But I did have a pleasant time." I lower my hands to her lower back and press her harder against me. This is all for James. We all know it and it's too funny to not let it happen.

"I know you two love each other but you are cousins! And GIRLS. This is not happening." James push us aside and pick me up to have me sit in his knee. This is not okay. I can not sit in a lap of someone I can't stand. There's no way. I try to flee but he has me captured by his strong arms.

"Stop struggle Rose. There's no room for you to sit anywhere and we both know you like it. Just like you liked what happened three years ago." He whisper into my ear. I shiver out of disgust but calm down by the thought of me telling my dad about it. It will be grand. Fred and I get eye contact and he start to look worried. I guess I have my wicked grin plastered on my face again.

The rest of the train ride goes smoothly with just a few minor fights and dramatic outbursts from my side. When Fred and I once again try to get off the train at the same time I fall but to my surprise it's not the hard platform that's underneath me but a rather cute groaning boy. Take that back. It's a heavenly beautiful boy. This is probably the first time I'm blown away by someone's looks. And I like it.

"Oh sweet mother of Merlin you are cute!" I say as I sit up looking down on him.

"And you're weird. Could you please get of me? You're heavier than old aunt Ginger." His dark bangs fall down his eyes as he speaks and he gets even cuter. I can't help but reach down to his cheeks and grab them with my hands. His skin is softer than I imagined.

"You are so sweet I could eat you up. What's your name dear?" He just stare at me with widely terrified open eyes. Just like a cute little rabbit.

"Oh my god Rose. You can't just attack them like that. We've been over this. You have to encounter them slowly if you want to keep them. Remember what happened to that little Hufflepuff girl last year? We don't want that to happen again." Fred pulls me up from my position on top of the boy. He offer his hand to help him up but he just slowly crawls backwards and take a run for it.

"Well that was unnecessary Rose. You could at least try not to scare him."

"Don't you worry Fred, he'll soon be back by my side. It'll take tops three days." I rub my hands together in excitement. Maybe I'll have a little spy this year too. Sadly the girl I thought I hand spun around my finger betrayed me when I no longer could give her sweets. But three months is better then no months I guess.

I see the dark haired boy just getting on a carriage and I can barely hold the urge to get on that same one, but no. I can't rush things or else my plan won't work.

* * *

We enter the great hall and I immediately get an overwhelming feeling of joy. This may be one of my favourite places in the whole area of Hogwarts. Now some may think it's due to the food, and they are absolutely right. It's nice in the kitchen too, getting personal service and all that, but the great hall is something different. It's nice to eavesdrop on the other houses but it's great when you need eye witnesses.

I look around trying to find the dark haired cutie but he's nowhere to be found. I guess I'll have to wait and find out which house he belongs to later. Patience equals result. The one thing I had to learn because my patience was probably the worst on earth after my dad's.

The time has come, all the first years has been sorted out, and the smell of delicious food fill my nostrils. I put more food on my plate then there's room for and dig in. Just as I am about to fill my mouth of waffles I get the feeling of when someone's staring at you. The one you can feel deep down your spine. I look up and get eye contact with Malfoy. He looks nervous. Or maybe that's just what he looks like around people.

"Rose, who the hell did you snog on the train?!" Roxanne is on her way over and she is real happy. Her grin could probably light up the whole forbidden forest. And Merlin knows how large that is. Fuck. I didn't have a thought of Molly Boot but of course she would tell everyone.

"That's my little secret and something you can look toward knowing about tonight." Everyone in the whole hall had turned around at this point. I guess this was what had worried Malfoy. That means this was what everyone had talked about when I wasn't paying attention. Which means I am going to be the hot topic for a while. Which means I have to be more discreet for now on. This is not going as planned. The boy can't wait, I'll have to find him tonight.


	2. Screamius

**Author's note **I've been on a quite long trip so I couldn't update for quite some time, I apologize for that!

**Disclaimer **I just borrow this fantastic Wizarding World from J.K. Rowling

* * *

This night is a disaster. No one knew who I was looking for in the Gryffindor common room, absolutely no one. I even had Hugo hanging by his feet by his four poster bed but still no name. Normally I wouldn't complain walking down the halls at night but right now my stomach's full. I'd much rather lay in front of the fireplace having someone massage my feet but instead I'm on my way down to the Hufflepuff common room. Because if someone know the students of Hogwarts better then me it is Molly Boot.

* * *

"So what do you need hun? Or do you just want to share _the happening_ on the train with me?" We sit in a puffy coach by the fireplace and the smell of vinegar fills our nostrils. Someone must have tapped the wrong barrel, probably a first year.

"I actually came for a favour."

"Rose Weasley asking for a favour. Wow."

"Yeah I know. But I really need to find out about this one boy. Dark hair, tall and the face of an angel."

"If I tell you, what do I get in return?" I am usually prepared for everything but of course she would ask for something in return. And if I don't tell her something real juicy she will only give me shitty information even Molly, my cousin that is, would not believe. As for a matter of facts she's sitting across the room shooting me hurtful looks because I came for Molly Boot instead of her. Personally I think she should be over it by now. I almost always come for Molly Boot whenever I come down here.

"I'll give you details from _the happening_." We wiggle our brows at each other.

"It's a deal. He's name's Adam Creevey, son of Dennis Creevey and is sorted into Slytherin. He's a fourth year, tall for his age and as you said, has a face of an angel. But no one really recognize him, a shame really."

"Thank you, Molly Boot. I should defiantly go back to the tower now since the curfew has passed."

"Since when have you ever cared about the curfew, darling? I look toward the juicy details though! Come by when ever you feel like it, but come by tomorrow night."

"I know you do. Goodbye Molly Boot."

* * *

I have not yet found out about the Slytherin common room password but there is always someone who strolls around the dungeons. So I wait outside the entrance for about five minutes when I hear someone trying to sneak into the common room. I stay unseen in the shadows. I have two choices, either I can grab the person by the neck and make him or her bring me Adam or I can follow shorty after and make my way into the common room. I go for the latter and make my way into the room rather gracefully and unnoticed. Perfection. Now I just need to find Adam before someone like Malfoy sees me. Oh boy. I tuck my hair under my hood and quickly search the room with my eyes. You can't miss him. He really stand out from the rest with his tall figure and pale skin. I sneak up behind him in the corner where he is.

"Adam Creevey. I went through quite the struggle to find you." He slowly turn his head with widened eyes. "I desperatly need to speak with you. Come find me tomorrow, I'll be waiting in the astronomy tower after classes."

I sneak out just as gracefully as I snook in. This night maybe isn't so bad after all. I have both found and talked to Adam and I also hung Hugo upside down, pure satisfaction. I am too excited to sleep so I go up to the gryffindor common room to snitch the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map from Albus and James, a piece of cake. It wonders me how unaware they can be. And it's not just sometimes they almost always never notice anything really. Great thing their dream's not to become Aurors, they would fail worse then a snail trying to go faster than a unicorn. I make my way down the stairs under the cloak as I open the map. As I thought there's a couple of teachers strolling the corridors searching for rebellious students breaking the curfew. As I get down to the next floor I notice two pair of shoe prints standing too close for a normal everyday little chat. I take a closer look and see two names I know rather well. This night gets better and better. Molly Boot and Scorpius Malfoy, no surprise there. I guess he couldn't hide any more. I sneak closer the statue of armour where they hide which is totally unnecessary due to the loud kissing noise. As I hear steps nearing the kisses stop.

"This was an absolutely wonderful time Scorpie but I ought to not get caught. See you later handsome." Molly Boot ran away with soft steps into the dark leaving Scorpius to his misfortune. I don't know how she was sorted into Hufflepuff, leaving someone behind like that.

I could either save him or let the teacher or prefect find him. I go for the saving and walk over to where he sits crouched putting the cloak around us both. He's startled by my touch and let out a high pitched scream which even I can't make.

"Easy you little chicken, it's just me." He stares at me and is about to say something when I cover his mouth with my hand. "Someone's about to come so quiet now _handsome_."

When professor Longbottom has passed I take a stand and pull the cloak off.

"That was close and you sure have hell of a scream." His cheeks flush and he fix me with angry eyes as he push me against the wall. "Well someone has aggression problems."

"Don't you dare tell anyone Weasley. I'll make sure your life becomes a hell if you do." He speak so vehemently that his spot spray all over my face and the fact that he has leaned in closer doesn't help.

"Tell what? That you snogged Molly Boot or that you scream worse then a Walking Plant, because I'd love to tell people both. And just to make sure I think we both know that you wouldn't be able to make my life like hell, no matter how hard you tried." I notice something in his eyes, something beyond anger, something just can't put my finger on. Yes now I see, bat shit craziness. Who knew Malfoy could be totally psychotic?

He put his hands on the wall on each side of my head, leaning in closer to my neck as he did on the train earlier. And yet this time a little shiver runs through my body. "You probably thought I wouldn't notice, but I did. I know you feel something for me Weasley, maybe you do think I'm _handsome _after all." I can feel him smiling against my neck, a nasty ugly smile, I'm sure. I don't know how girls can find that attractive but sadly, they do. I can't hold my laughter inside so I just let it go right in his face together with some of my saliva. As he slowly wipes his face I notice a movement to the left. This is no time to get caught so I put on the cloak smoothly, accidentally hitting Scorpius as I do, and escape from his hold. On my way back up to the common room I hear Malfoy getting detention for this whole weekend. Lovely.


	3. Persuade

**A/N **I want to thank you all who read my story, comment, follow or make it their favourite. This will sound cheesier than melted cheese but it means loads to me

xxxx

**Disclaimer **I just borrow this fantastic Wizarding World from J.K. Rowling

* * *

I'm just finished with my breakfast when I hear one of the most wonderful sounds this world can offer. Aric Zabini's laugh fills the Great Hall with its warmth, oddly no one seems to notice. He look up and we immediately get eye contact. I can't help but smile when I see him rise, walking towards me. Scorpius look mildly terrified as he do. Zabini takes a seat in front of me and for a while we just stare at each other with smiles wider than the continent of Africa.

"I've heard so much about you Rose Weasley. I must say I admire your work." He lean closer toward me in excitement as he speaks.

"And I've longed after this, speaking to you Aric Zabini. I must say your laugh is the best thing I know in this whole wide world, after my pair of snail pyjamas."

"Oh I am more than flattered by your kind words Rose." He takes me by my hands, holding them tight in his. "I think Scorpius was impressed by your pyjamas, I'd love to see them one day Love." It turns out Aric doesn't only has an eye for pure talent, he also has the greatest of fashion senses. "Potions is the first class isn't it? Shall we?" He offers me his arm and I take it with delight. As we're about to walk out of the hall I look over my shoulder and see Malfoy's pulling at his hair in frustration. His morning must have been a real pleasure.

* * *

Adam's POV

I sit in a tower on the other side of the castle. She said she would be in the astronomy tower so naturally I'm as far away from there as possible. I thought I could be safe in the Slytherin common room but after yesterday I'm not sure if I can keep myself hidden anywhere. I wish I'd bring a book with me but I was in such a hurry to get somewhere safe after classes that there was just no time to think of books. I've looked out the window for quite some time when I hear rather loud steps nearing. Down the corridor I see a flash of red curls and the tip of something shiny. In a matter of seconds I'm on my way sprinting up the stairs.

"There's nowhere to run Adam! I think we both know it is a dead end at the top so why don't we stop now. Not that I'm tired, oh no I could chase you for miles but why don't we save our energy for later." She do have a point but I can't give up now. Just when I am about to push myself further my foot slip and I fall down the stairs toward Weasley. I crash into her and bring her with me when I slam into the wall. The pain that throb in my head makes me dizzy as I try to sit up.

"You should probably lay down for a while." She says with heavy breaths. Someone's tired all right.

"Oh yeah? It's not worse than you sitting on me. Get off of me for Merlin's sake."

"Don't be such a wimp." She flicks her hair over her shoulder and stand up, rather ungracefully. "So what do you think about it, Adam? We would be unstoppable." She bends down in excitement.

"Think about what? You haven't told me anything Weasley."

"Don't be silly Adam, I sent you a message telepathically. You mean you didn't hear me? Maybe you aren't so special as I thought." They have all said Rose Weasley was nuts and I agreed. But now I know they were wrong, we all were. She is mental.

"No I did not, I'm human which are not capable of telepathy, for your information in case you've never heard that." I take a stand to leave but I'm not prepared for the shocking pain that go through my whole body. I sit down again, beside Weasley on the steps. I rub my forehead and let a sigh of pain out.

"You pass the test Adam Creevey, I approve of you. Even though I basically told you I was nuts you didn't flee faster than a chased horse." The urge to get as far away as possible increase by every word I hear. "So now I'll tell you my plan, I'm sure you'll find it interesting. I love my cousin James but that doesn't mean I like him. He is disgusting and I am deeply concerned about him. I've been watching him for quite some time and I am sure he's homophobic. I'd like to do something about it. I'm sure you know Aric Zabini since you two share the same house and I can imagine that you also know how gorgeous and wonderful he is. Plus he's gay, which make him a perfect candidate for a potential shag for James. Now there's one little problem, I don't have access to the Slytherin common room like you do and I really need to have eyes and ears in there. So what do you say?" If my head would've been clear and if I hadn't had a crush on Aric Zabini since second year my answer may have been different.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful. I need you to be utterly discrete, no one can know about this. We'll not take any risks so let's meet in secret." Weasley rise and start to skip down the stairs. "You'll hear from me soon Adam Creevey." And she is gone.

* * *

My head's spinning and I feel like throwing up. I've managed to get to the hospital wing, how I don't know and I don't care, that's the least of my problem right now. How the hell will I make Zabini notice me instead of James Weasley? Fuck me big time.

* * *

Rose's POV

Everything has gone as smoothly as I predicted. Now there's only one thing more to take care of, Molly Boot. I walk down to the common room preparing myself for what to come. I must come up with the most perfect lie to make her believe me. Just as I get inside two first or second years grab me by my arms and force me outside and into the kitchen where Molly Boot is surrounded by house-elves. It always fascinates me how such small people can be so strong.

"I see you got yourself two of them this year. How did you manage that? They are really hard to get these days."

"Well you see, they are twins and insisted that they can't be parted so I had to provide them both with what they wanted, or I wouldn't get anyone this year. You haven't got yourself one?"

"No I felt like being alone this year, a lot on my mind." I lie smoothly.

"I bet you do. So tell me hun, I want details." her eyes sparkles with excitement. I go straight for it, no time to waste.

"He touched me like no one else has touched me before, it was real exciting. The kisses sent me to the stars and the gentle nibbling on my neck was just fantastic." I have read enough books to know what it's like in books. I hope it's just as good in real life so she believes me. After all, she's the one who has the most experience in here. Or maybe I'm wrong, some of the house elves is probably older than us together times seven, 217 years.

"It sounds like you had a great first snog, for me it was all slobbery and disgusting. I'm really jealous Rose. But who was it?" this is what she was waiting for all along, and I don't hesitate with my answer.

"Aric Zabini." We stare at each other for minutes until she take a deep breath and start to lecture me.

"Rose, Aric Zabini is gay, homosexual, homoerotic, homophile. Call it whatever but he is just not the one."

"Yes I know and that's why I wanted to make out with him. I wanted to be sure who ever I'd snog didn't get emotionally attached to me, you knowing me know I can be quite the charmer." She study me for any hint that I may lie but when there's no sign of it she relax and let the information sink in.

"You don't know for how long I've wanted to get my hands on that boy." I know exactly for how long. Ever since she fell due to a very immature Scorpius who had put out his leg in front of her to show her his feelings (which was the flirt that started their fling), but Aric had helped her up. Like a real gentle prince – a direct quote from no other then Molly Boot herself. Which is today, almost two years ago. "I ought to go find him immediately. Twins, help me find him now at once! Hun, this has been a pleasure. Let's keep in touch." She rush out of the kitchen with the twins closely behind. When they're gone I notice how hungry I am and ask if there's any food from Lot the elf who share the interest for rumours with me.

"But dear miss Weasley it is soon time for dinner, would you be able to eat then?"

"Don't you worry Lot, there's always room for food."


	4. Agreement

**A/N **It's been a while - I'm sorry. I got a writer's block but after reading _Fangirl _by Rainbow Rowell my mind started working again just fine, better than just fine actually

**Disclaimer **I just borrow this fantastic Wizarding World from J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Rose it will not work so-"

"Adam stop being such a pessimist" I say as I climb up the tree. "This is perfect. We have worked on this plan for a long time now and it will not fail."

"No we have not Rose. You got this idea 20 minutes ago when you ate an apple flavoured lolly and I'm pretty sure this is your worst idea so far."

"Shh." I silent him. "All my ideas are great. Now shut up and play your part, I'm sure they'll come any moment now." I can't believe Adam doesn't trust my exceptional plans. Just because he got caught by Filch one time doesn't mean it is my plan there's anything wrong with. It still wonders me how he accomplished that, Filch must be in his 70s or 80s and lets just say he doesn't run much faster than a slug.

We've been going on for weeks now with different plans to make Aric and James bump into each other but somehow it has never turned out quite right. There's always someone in the way or no one shows up where we want them to be. But today I will succeed.

* * *

Sorpius POV

The Quidditch match against Gryffindor is coming up soon and I have to be ready. I've been going for runs as often as I can to keep myself in shape because this match I can not lose, no matter what. We lost big time last year and I can not let that happen again.

It's gotten colder now since it's November but the snow have not yet started to fall and I hope the clouds can keep their shit together until after the match, snowfall make Quidditch a hell of a lot harder.

When I see the apple tree close to the lake I slow down until I eventually stop under it to rest. I'm out of breath and I'm glad no one's around to see me in this shape, it's not something many have seen and I'd like to keep it that way.

I look up and see colour between the branches. Flaming red hair is on it's way down and fast, aiming in my direction.

"Fancy meeting you here Malfoy." Rose Weasley says from where she's straddling my stomach. "You sure are a real gentleman catching me like that, sacrificing yourself to keep me safe. I might actually cry." I can feel the anger boil inside of me but that's exactly what she wants and today I won't let her win. So I decide to do something unexpected.

"Yes my love, I'd really do anything for you." I place my hand at the nape of her neck and pull her face closer to mine. I smile when I see a hint of surprise in her eyes. But too soon it's gone.

She drag a finger along me cheekbone and down my neck. Her other hand is resting on my chest, I can feel the heat through my sweater. "I do love it when you call me love Malfoy. But I am terribly sorry but I was waiting for someone, your mate Aric to be exact." She push herself up in not the most elegant way. "Now leave." She doesn't wait for me to give her an answer or for me to stand up. She start pushing me down the small but steep hill I a few minutes ago walked up.

It feels as though I rolled for at least a few minutes. My head spins, my back hurts and I will return Weasley the favour.

* * *

Why would Weasley meet with Aric. I know for sure that it can't be anything romantic between them and if there were I wouldn't care. But there's been a rumour around the school lately which I can't ignore. They've hooked up but it just can't be. It doesn't make any sense but they have been spending more time together. It's not like a have thing for her it's just-

"Scorpius. Gather up and listen to me. You can't be like that out there, you've got to focus. We lost last year and I can't let that happen again and if you let the Quaffle in in any of the hoops I'm going to shave your head in your sleep. The same goes to every single one of you. Don't let me down but play fair. We are not going to play dirty like they did in the past. Yes Flint?"

"If you accidentally fly into one of the players and they may fall of it's not something like playing dirty right? My father-"

"That my fellow comrades is exactly what you can not do. Parents do not always know best. Now get your sweet rears out there!" We all run out to the middle of the pitch where Aric's going to shake hands with James Potter, captain of the Gryffindor team.

"The snakes sure seems to be in great shape today." Rose Weasley's voice is heard all over the pitch and stands. "And here comes the lions with with their new keeper Todd! Will we be calling him Todd Toad or just Todd after this match? I guess we have to see how he'll do! Ouch! You don't have to hit me. Of course we won't call you Todd Toad Todd!"

We intake our positions and the Quaffle is thrown in the air. The game has begun.

"And they are off! Weasley has got a hold the Quaffle and pass it to Jones who pass it back to Weasley who scores! Maybe we will see the snakes defeated again this year if you keep it up like that Malfoy." My cheeks flush and I know Aric's not pleased at the moment.

The match goes on like this. We score but Gryffindor's always one step ahead, and Rose keep comment which doesn't make it any easier. But we could still win if Aric catch the Snitch before Potter.

"Well well well, what do we have up there. If me eyes aren't mistaken I see Potter and Zabini tangled in each other. Is it love perhaps?" I look up and Weasley's right. They are tangled but they are to high to actually see what's happening.

I see a flash of something dark in the corner of my eye and fly as fast as I can to the unprotected hoop.

"Oh that must've been embarrassing for you Malfoy, letting the Quaffle in like that. Todd looks like a member of the teams competing in the League Cup compared to you." I'm not going to lie that one hurt. Bad. "Potter and Zabini is still close as two seeds in one shell and I think James enjoys it more than he's willing to admit. Oh wait, Zabini must have found the snitch because he is diving like a fucking penguin hunting for fish. You go get your fish Zabini! James can't be parted from his lover for too long it seems because he is not shortly after but he can't keep up with Zabini who's got it! ZABINI'S GOT THE FISH! I mean Snitch, he's got the Snitch!" Rose is jumping up and down, screaming like a madman and I can't help but smile. She really look ridiculous but who in their right mind would cheer for the opposite team. "Witches and wizards this match is over with Slytherin in the lead. Some of you will grief but I'll be where the party and firewhisky's at! It was a joke McGonagall, no need for violence. I take that back everyone, no firewhisky for those who's underage. And remember don't drink and fly. Good night!"

* * *

I've been following Rose around the school ever sense our encounter by the apple tree. At first I thought it was just my imagination but there's something she's up to, I'm sure of it.

She stands by a broom closet with a boy I've never seen before, but there's something familiar about him.

"We meet here tomorrow night and this time I'll make sure they get here, apparently that's something you're incapable of."

"You made me get caught by Filch." The boy answers looking grumpy.

"That was your payback? And it isn't my fault you got caught, I can't help if you're not clever enough."

"Rose you pushed me out of my hiding to save yourself and it was I who found it so don't give me shit about how I should have found my own place. You are cruel."

"No I am just smart Adam, maybe you should learn a thing or two from me."

"As if."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now let's head to the Slytherin common room and show them dance skills that will put them all to shame."

I follow them back to the common room where the party's at full blast. At first I can't see Rose anywhere but I soon realize a circle's been created with her in the middle. And she dance like no one's watching. She dance so bad it becomes good. Aric is with her, dancing equally as bad – or good. Soon people begin to dance like them, absolutely mental and I lose sight of them. I won't dive into the dancing apes, even if I wanted to, I can't. Not without risking to get hit at least a few times and that's not something I'm ready to experience. I lived trough my sixteen years without been punched and I'd like it to stay that way. Instead I climb a sofa and get an almost perfect clear view of the room. It's not hard to spot them, or mostly just Aric's broad shoulders, where they stand by the wall too close to each other. I don't ask myself why I don't like it. Sometimes it's just easier to let certain things stay unquestioned, especially if they concern Rose Weasley making me feel weird.

Aric bend over closing the space between them and I find myself wishing that I was the one leaning closer toward her, that it was my lips meeting hers.

I take a seat on the sofa trying not to think about what I just witnessed. It is hard. When you've been thinking about something for a long time (in my case a couple of months) you can't just turn it of.

"You like her." It's the boy who was with Rose earlier.

"No-"

"You look at her with weird sparkly eyes though, I've watched you for quite a while. Don't you think I would notice if someone followed us everywhere we go? Don't worry she doesn't know anything about your stalking and if she did she would probably just be flattered. Anyhow the reason I talk to you is that I'd like to make you an offer." His eyes are so intense and it's impossible to look away. He looks a little bit like Rose, like there's a bit of insanity hiding behind those eyes of his. I nod. "You see, I like Zabini and Rose is on her way to ruin everything by making him fall for her. We team up secretly against her and try to get her attention away from him and we get both what we want. What do you say?"

"Okay." I must have gone _mental._

"Great mate." He pat my back. "I hope you understand no one can know about this. Because if Rose finds out I'll be dead. We both will, because I'll find you and kill you before Rose does the same to me." I don't know if it's the eyes or his voice, or maybe the hand that's griping at my shoulder but I believe every word he says. And as if our conversation never occurred he disappears into the dancing crowd.

What have I done?


End file.
